


Indisposition

by randi2204



Series: Steampunk!Seven [11]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josiah's turned his thoughts to invent something to help Buck out with a problem he'd rather not have any help with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indisposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farad/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Not mine, no money.

Buck flat out refused to go down into the basement of the church – wasn’t nothin’ against Josiah, but damn, that place gave him the willies, made him remember all the nightmares he used to have, some huge beast loomin’ over him as he slept – so when Josiah said he needed to talk to him, they met in the saloon.

 

Josiah’d cleaned up some – there was still grime in the creases around his eyes, but he’d forgone the filthy leather apron he often wore while working, and he was wearing a shirt and coat, not just his undershirt.  People still gave him a wide berth, Buck noticed; they sidled away from him as soon as they realized he carried something in his big hands.  He shook his head.  _Would he be carryin’ it if it was like to blow up?_ he thought, a bit disparagingly, then caught himself with a snort.  _Well, hell, ‘course he would._

 

Still, wouldn’t do to seem at all skittish, no matter that the last thing Josiah’d brought into town had taken out the whole front of Digger Dave’s, where JD had thrown it once it started smokin’. 

 

Just rememberin’ it made Buck shiver a little.  JD’d come too damn close to losing his hand.  Buck had tried to talk some sense into him, tell him that he was wastin’ his time and talent shovelin’ coal and gettin’ all banged up when Josiah’s inventions went loco, but the kid was as mule-headed as Chris when he wanted to be, and hadn’t listened to a word of it.

 

“Buck!” Josiah smiled cheerfully, and sat down in the chair that Buck obligingly kicked out for him.  He set the thing he carried on the table in front of him.  It was wrapped in a piece of cloth that didn’t look too dirty, and the way the preacher handled it – kinda careless – made Buck think it might be safe.  Maybe.

 

“Josiah,” Buck said.  “JD said there’s somethin’ you wanted to show me.” He took a swallow of his beer.

 

Josiah nodded, grinning his toothy grin.  “Heard you were indisposed a few weeks ago,” he rumbled, starting to unwrap his bundle.

 

Buck spluttered and had to wipe his chin where the beer dribbled down.  “From _who?_ ” _Better not have been Chris,_ he thought, narrowing his eyes, _or I’m gonna give him an earful…_

 

Not that he’d been… _indisposed_ , exactly, just… tired.  Worn out.  Not as interested in the ladies as he usually was for a day or two…

 

Josiah waved a hand dismissively.  “Doesn’t matter,” he said easily.  “But I thought maybe you’d appreciate this.” He whisked the cloth away.

 

For a minute, Buck could only stare, and hell if he couldn’t feel his face turn red just _lookin’_ at it.  Then he whipped off his hat and covered the contraption.  “Josiah!” he hissed.  “That… that ain’t somethin’ should be seen in public!”

 

Josiah sat back, eyebrows raised.  “Huh,” he grunted, clearly taken by surprise.  “Didn’t figure you’d be so modest.”

 

Ears burning, Buck peeked under his hat.  It was shaped… well, it was shaped like what God gave a man.  Or maybe a stallion, because damn, that flared end was big.  His eyes darted left and right before he snuck a hand under his hat to touch it.  His fingers touched fine-sanded wood, with just the barest hint of a seam.  At the not-flared end, he discovered a key, and realized it was hollow… with some kind of mechanism inside.

 

“You know,” Josiah said, craggy features creased in a smile again, “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you blush, Buck.”

 

“What…” Buck asked in spite of himself, then cleared his throat and tried again.  “What’s it….”

 

Josiah gestured he should lift his hat, sighed when he shook his head.  “You wind it up, like a music box, and it… vibrates.”

 

Buck blinked at him. “Vibrates?”

 

Josiah nodded, and for a preacher, he had an uncommon lack of modesty, ‘cause he weren’t even a little pink.  “Yep.  Then, even when you’re… indisposed, your lady friends will still think kindly of you.” He waggled his eyebrows and pulled out a cigar.

 

Buck took another look under his hat while Josiah got his cigar lit off the lantern, and felt something like dread settle in his stomach.  This didn’t bode well for his reputation at all.

**Author's Note:**

> For [farad](http://archiveofourown.org/users/farad/pseuds/farad)'s prompt of _Steampunk!Seven, Buck – afraid of the new device Josiah's working on to help pleasure the ladies._


End file.
